


Anything you can do...

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode with Colin and Justin (psst, I don’t really know who they are), Alexander and Richard join them for drinks.<br/>Warnings: 1 bad word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do...

‘are you sure about that?’ Justin asked slyly, leaning back in his chair.

The four men were situated in a fairly private booth at the back corner of the pub. Once safely out of sight, conversation had returned to Richard’s unanswered challenge from the recording that afternoon. Justin had been waiting for an opportunity to defeat Richard’s self-satisfied smirk. Sexy as the smirk was, he was looking forward to seeing Richard flustered; face flushed. There was something oddly alluring about the other man’s unusual combination of facial features, and if his height was anything to go by, he’d be a damn good fuck.

‘I only state the facts Justin.’ Richard took a sip from his drink, using the name in a way that left Justin feeling strangely violated. ‘We are superior to you in every way.’

Justin placed his own drink on the table, then reached over to do the same to Colin’s. Justin gripped Collin’s neck, the other hand coming up to his jaw to pull him in fiercely. Their lips met with an ease that betrayed their many years together, tongues thrusting eagerly. They kissed deeply for a number of seconds, pulling apart breathlessly. Justin was satisfied to see Alexander’s wide-eyed amazement at the sudden unexpected display of affection, but Richard’s façade was infuriatingly calm, eyebrows slightly raised.

‘Beat that clever boy,’ Collin said with a laugh, leaning his head back and resting slightly on Justin’s side.

Alexander had been about to laugh the situation off, but Richard, after casting a brief glace to their surroundings to ensure their privacy, interrupted with a hand gently clasping Alexander’s waist, the other lifting to lightly cup his jaw. Richard tilted his head as he leant down, not slow but not rushed, calmly enclosing his mouth around Xander’s soft bottom lip and tenderly coaxing it away from the top one. Alexander’s lips parted easily, accompanied by a gasp which slipped into to a quiet moan as his eyes fell shut. Richard quickly took advantage of the open mouth and allowed his own to drift upwards, deftly sliding his tongue between the soft flesh and electing another sweet moan from Xander’s throat as he leaned in further.   
The hand at the base of Alexander’s neck skimmed upwards, resting in his short hair and pulling him closer. The other had moved under his shirt and pressed firmly against his back. Xander’s hands began to move from where they gripped Richard’s shirt, brushing against his neck, jaw, throat, cheek. One moved to rest low on his hip, the other finally settling at his collar bone as Xander’s tongue slipped over Richard’s, playfully wrestling.

The sound when they parted was wet and breathy. Richard pressed one more soft quick kiss against Alexander’s still parted lips before leaning back flushed but with a smug expression, pulling Xander, eyes still closed, against his chest. He surveyed his opponents complacently, running his fingers affectionately through Xander’s hair.

Justin raised his eyebrows in an attempt to mask his shock, and slight arousal, with amusement. He turned briefly to his partner who mirrored his expression. It was Colin who regained composure first, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands, a parody of an eager child.

‘but how far are you willing to take this?’


End file.
